


Riot of Flowers

by Minutia_R



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: You said, "Let's try it."





	Riot of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



I saw you first in winter, when we found  
Love on a barren, blasted stretch of ground.

The seed vault was patrolled by guards. You said, “Let’s try it.”  
We did–-and showed them why flowers are called a riot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Riot of Flowers, by Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394013) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)




End file.
